MSVR
by gundamguy1
Summary: nothing to do with gundam wing. totally orgional story. imagine out world, with mobile suits. scott see's flashbacks of combat. but he hasn't seen any combat....
1. Default Chapter

  


**MSVR**  


Suits surrounded me. Everywhere. NO WAY OUT!! I turned around, saw a flash of movement and pulled my trigger. Explosions showed me that I had hit my mark. They swarmed all around me. EVERYWHERE! I backed up, a wall! I pointed my scopes on all the enemies. Fired. A salvo of missiles swarmed from my weapons, each one hitting its mark. Only one enemy remained. I shot. I shot again. His suit was crippled, he hailed me. I accepted and his face appeared on my screen. There was something about his face, it seemed familiar. And then I saw it, and his face was mine. A ringing pierced the back of my head and my eyes opened to the blinding light of monday morning.   
  
I took a long shower. The dreams had been coming up ever since I had gone to this school. MSVR. That's what they call it. That's what I have. It means Mobile Suit Vision Recurrence. It's a brain disease that happens to old Mobile Suit pilots who have seen too much battle from the cockpit of their suit. But I had never seen combat, well not unless you can call the sparring matches we have at the academy combat. This disease had come onto me ever since I piloted my first mobile suit. After that hellish battles would play out before my eyes. And they always ended the same way, with me killing myself.   
Scott, hurry up you're gonna be late! my brother called from outside the door of the bathroom. I slammed the faucet down and dried myself off.  
  
Nice move retard now I gotta go 60 to get to school!! My brother screamed over the blaring rock music coming from the truck speakers. The abuse I got from my brother every morning was now normal. He got drunk every night and then blamed me for his problems. It mad me angry, since I didn't even need to go through this situation. I could just pilot my suit to school like almost every other kid at the academy, but no, my suit was sitting in lock H7 under the school, along with all the suits of kids who took the bus. The school came into view and Chad slammed the breaks, the squeals of the brake shoes and tires meeting made the announcement that I had arrived. This was actually a good start to a day. Usually I had to jump out of the door onto the concrete. Chad hated to stop and was usually more drunk than today. I walked into the entrance hall of the academy. Checking myself in the large mirror, I made a discovery. My blue/teal school uniform was at home and I was in blue jeans and a t shirt. Breaking school dress code, worth an hour in the hole, but knowing the loathing of the suit instructors towards me I was likely to get four. That's four more hours of solitary combat than necessary. I wouldn't sleep well tonight.  
  
The whirr of the bell was sounding as I ran through the metal carvers beneath the school. I was supposed to be out on the front lawn in line for inspection. I ran to the lock of my suit, slammed my keycard into the slot and yanked it out. The giant door opened I sprinted up the side stairs and leapt into my open cockpit. My fingers raced along the keyboards, buttons, and switches as I closed the cockpit and started the suit up. I walked the suit into the giant elevation shaft that would take me to the front lawn. The vacuum suction pulled my eight ton suit upwards. Luckily this shaft lead to the back of the line, hopefully I had not been missed yet.  
  
I made it. I came up right in line and was three suits away from the inspector. I shut my suit down and opened the cockpit door. Standard inspection procedure. Today's inspector was Lt. Colen, a surly, short tempered guy fresh out of the mobile suit infantry corps. or MSIR. He had something in for me and always wanted to catch me slipping up. the main reason he was angry at me that our suits are almost identical. Suits are named in this academy by the type of suit it is. A student with a zaku suit is Z-and then their rank among their suit type. I myself am G-1. Gundam one. The one in this case does not indicate superiority, it is there because I am the only student piloting a Gundam suit. Colen is the only other person in the whole academy with a gundam also. Mine is better.


	2. inspection

  


**Chapter 2  
**

  
It was my turn. Colen stepped up to the feet of my suit. dwarfed the shadow of my suit he opened the access panel installed into every students suit on the right foot. It always made me feel bad when he went through my suits systems. He had access to everything in my suit. Tactics, weapons, armor, personal log, cameras, and self destruct system. This was just a routine morning check. He looked through my weapons readouts to see if I had anything equipped outside of academy standards. We have to use terribly inaccurate guns, dumb missiles and one melee weapon. It wasn't always this way. Five years ago kids could use any available weapon during academy exercises, but a someone's suit was destroyed and so was the kid so we have to use less lethal means of combat now. It pretty much means shitty weapons that use none of our suits true ability.   
  
Scott, get down here now!! Colen screamed from forty feet below me. Great. He had just looked in on me through the cockpit cameras and seen the absence of my uniform. Using the grappling leash on every cockpit door I repelled down the broadside of my suit.  
Yes Mr. Colen? I asked in a sarcastic way. I didn't need to act suprised, I knew it was a matter of time before he checked my uniform. I didn't need to give him more respect than necessary.  
Where is your uniform boy?! Colen barked in my face, giving it a second wash of the day.  
Probably in the washing machine right now, I told him whipping my face off with my shirt. After that it became the same old thing. I knew how to tune it out by now. He went into his usual ranting and raving about how disrespectful I was to this establishment, how my clothing was a threat to the integrity of this academy, and how much I had a disregard for authority. Same old thing, I get this talk probably every week. He gave me an envelope with my punishment and moved onto the next suit.  
  
Inside I closed the door and started up my systems. I took the envelope and ripped it open. Just as I had thought, for breaking schooled dress code I would get four hours in the hole. On the bottom of the envelope was a question. _Why do you refuse to fall in line and become a good obeying student?_ Questions, they had plagued me through my entire life of piloting mobile suits. Why do I have the disorder? Why me, why now? I had seen no combat like the flashbacks showed me. I was almost as if there were two people inside my head fighting for power. One was myself, normal kid who just loves piloting and fighting mobile suits. The other is the deranged evil psychotic battle junkie that comes to me every night and tries to take me over the edge. Tries to win the struggle. He wants more than anything to take me over the edge and derive me of my sanity, of the humanity I have left. He wants to turn me into a machine. To steal the blood, the life from my veins and bring me down into his private hell. Well I am not going to let that happen. I am going to win. But how can I when my whole student life revolves around mobile suits.   
  
Students you have two hours before you need to report to fight one of the day. Your suits will remain here and you are free to move about the school grounds, Colen said through the loudspeaker in his head. I brought my eyes to open and looked at the man through a screen. He was tall, lean and filled out with muscle. dark yellow hair filled out the top of his hair and cam down into a tiny rat tail. It had been my continuous ambition to give that thing a slight yank. His face was completely shaved and he wore the adult uniform of MSIR academy. A pistol clung to his his inside a holster.  
  
I had two hours and I had already done too much thinking. I headed to the locker rooms. I was going to take another shower. A long long shower.


End file.
